


He is dead

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: prompt:“Somebody is cranky” “Somebody needs to shut up”Warning: cursing, crying….





	He is dead

The whole morning was being slow for you. You didn’t have any energy to even get out of the bed but you had to, but that didn’t mean that you had time to stay in your room and cry your eyes out as you did the night before. Your eyes were still swollen and red from crying as you made your way to the kitchen. Your gaze was on the ground as you moved with no life in your body. 

The room was occupied by a few of your friends who greeted you and you only waved your hand at them as you approached the coffeemaker.  
“What ran over you?” Tony was the first one to comment as you were dragging your feet. He didn’t know what was going on with you as he hadn’t seen you the whole morning.  
“Wouldn’t be surprised if you did with your driving skills,” you snapped at him still not looking his way as you pushed a few buttons on the coffee maker.  
“I learned from the best,” Tony said still observing you and your strange mood.   
“Yeah, I guess Jarvis was also a bad driver as you were the one who made him,” you said again hostile.  
“But I’m also a bad cook and you taught me,” he pointed out carefully approaching you while Natasha and Sam observed the interaction. They were both aware of your and Tony’s playful banter but this was far from that from your side.   
“It’s not my fault because you are bad at everything!”  
“Well, somebody is cranky,” he stated and you were quick to face him almost but screaming at him.   
“Somebody needs to shut up!”  
“Seriously, what is wrong with you?” he asked placing his hands on your shoulders as he looked at your face noticing the redness in your eyes.  
“He died,” you squeaked out as your eyes welled up and just a second later you were crying.  
“What? Who, hey love, who died?” he was questioned as he pulled you in his arms and you closed yours around him holding him as he was the only thing holding your body up.  
“Tony, what is happening?” Sam questioned as obviously Tony would be notified if somebody you knew died.   
“He waited for so long,” you cried out with tears falling uncontrollably.   
“What?” Tony released you from the hug and you reluctantly loosened the grip around him. He stared at you waiting for the explanation, but he had to wait for a bit as you were barely able to talk while crying and sniffling.   
“Year after year, he just waited, he waited…” you were sniffling and whispering with your voice going higher a couple of times.   
“Oh God,” Tony exhaled as he finally realized about what you were talking about.  
“He waited and then he died. He never saw him again, he died, Tony. He is dead,” you cried struggling to breathe as you spoke. “He is dead,” you just stared ahead crying even more constantly repeating the same words.   
Sam and Natasha were still staring at you two until Tony whispered ‘Hachiko’, and the second the word left his mouth you let out another loud sob.


End file.
